fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Alran; De Heldenproeven: hoofdstuk 11
Hoofdstuk 11: draken Het jaar 398, zeven jaar voor de dood van Phillippos II Khaelen volgde Xero door de bossen van Centria. Ze achtervolgden twee criminelen die al een tijdje Alraanse handelaars terroriseerden. Khaelen keek Xero, die naast hem reed, aan en lachte. Hij was nu net 16 jaar, maar was slechts zelden op een missie geweest, dus toen hij van Xero hoorde wat ze gingen doen, kon hij aan niets anders denken. Al bijna vier jaar trainde hij om een ridder te worden, en hoewel het zeker niet saai was, verlangde hij toch naar wat meer actie en avontuur in de plaats van zijn dagelijkse zwaardoefeningen. Zijn meester keek hem serieus aan. Geen tijd voor plezier, dit is serieus. Ik snap het! ''Bij een grote boom liet één van de twee criminelen zijn paard van het pad af het bos in lopen. Khaelen riep naar Xero: “Ik pak hem wel!” en hij zette de achtervolging in. Na een paar minuten kwam plots een steile rotswand tevoorschijn tussen de bomen. Vloeken liet de bandiet zijn paard stoppen en begon te zoeken naar een uitweg, maar zijn achtervolger had hem al ingehaald. Khaelen landde met een sierlijke sprong op de grond en trok zijn zwaard uit zijn schede. De bandiet keek hem boos aan en toen hij van zijn paard was geklommen trok ook hij een, waarschijnlijk gestolen, zwaard. “Ik ga echt niet verliezen van een klein kind,” schreeuwde de bandiet. Hij stormde op Khaelen af, maar deze had niet veel moeite met zijn slagen te pareren. Na een kort gevecht lag het zwaard van zijn tegenstander op de grond. Khaelen liet zijn eigen zwaard zakken en zei: ”Tijd om je over te geven.” Maar toen trok de bandiet plotseling een dolk en sprong op hem af. Verrast stak Khaelen instinctief zijn zwaard uit en doorboorde de borst van de crimineel. Khaelen keek geschokt naar het diepe gat in de borst van de crimineel. Toen deze levenloos op de grond viel en blijf liggen, kon hij maar niet stoppen om er naar te kijken, vol afschuw voor wat hij zelf had gedaan. Xero vond Khaelen ergens in het bos bij een rotswand. Nadat Xero de bandiet, die hij achtervolgde, had ingehaald, bond hij hem vast aan een boom bij een kampvuurtje en ging op zoek naar zijn leerling. Deze zag hij nu neerknielen bij een lijk. Toen Khaelen zijn mentor zag keek hij hem bedroefd aan. “Ik heb hem vermoord Xero! Ik heb hem vermoord.” Xero keek hem vol medelijden aan en knielde naast hem neer. “Agh Khaelen. Ik weet dat dit moeilijk is, ik herinner me nog de eerste keer dat ik moordde en het is een herinnering waar ik liever niet aan terug denk. Maar in het werk dat we doen hebben we soms geen keus! En ik weet dat we het allemaal liever niet zouden doen, maar zolang we niet moorden voor plezier, uit wraak of zelfs voor macht, doen we het om mensen te helpen. Deze man was een crimineel die waarschijnlijk al vele, onschuldige mensen had vermoord!” Toen hij zag dat Khaelen niet reageerde stond Xero zuchtend op. “Kom mee Khaelen, laten we voor het donker proberen terug te geraken in het kamp, misschien voel je je dan alweer beter.” Khaelen wilde hem geloven, maar diep van binnen vermoedde hij dat hij nooit gewend zou raken aan moorden. '''Heden' Nadat hij enkele seconden in een cirkel boven Khaelens hoofd had rondgevlogen, landde de draak enkele meters voor zijn voeten op de grond. Op zijn rug zag Khaelen een man zitten, deze droeg kleren die Khaelen nog nooit eerder had gezien: het was een soort van harnas gemaakt van grijs en groen leer, dit leer was niet van een koe, maar van een draak. Zijn rosse haren waren ook zeer lang voor een man. Toen de man van zijn draak afsprong en naar hem toe wandelde, besefte Khaelen dat hij een grijze huid en ambergele ogen had. Een vuurzoon! ''Hij droeg geen wapens, buiten één enkele dolk die aan zijn riem hing, maar Khaelen zag wel twee speren en een helm aan het zadel van zijn draak hangen. Zijn lange, rosse haren waren versierd met blauwe lokken en Khaelen merkte de kleur blauw ook in zijn kleren op. ''Een commandant! Maar geen lid van de Koninklijke Drakenorde. ''“Je weet toch dat staren onbeleefd is knul,” zei de Vuurzoon lachend toen hij Khaelen bereikte. Khaelen negeerde die opmerking en zei snel: “Weet jij meer info over mijn vierde opdracht?” De vuurzoon lachte: “Jullie Alraanen zetten er altijd direct vaart achter. Ja, ik weet inderdaad meer over je opdracht. Sterker nog, je kan me je “begeleider” noemen”. Maar laat ons eerst even kennis maken? Ik heet Ostraxia, een commandant en leraar van de Orde der Vuurzonen.” “U werkt niet voor de Koninklijke Drakenorde van Alran? Wat brengt u dan naar dit land als ik vragen mag?” “Wel, er moeten altijd enkele vaste Vuurzonen van mijn land aanwezig zijn in Stotella en ik en mijn leerling zijn twee van hen. We verblijven nu al een tijdje in Alran, het is niet de beste job die je kan krijgen, altijd zo ver van huis zijn, maar iemand moet het doen en mijn leerling en ik zijn…niet echt zo geliefd onder de vuurzonen. Ik heb geen idee waarom jouw koning niet iemand van jullie Koninklijke Drakenorde stuurde, ze vonden het zeker niet de moeite waart?” Khaelen wou hem net vragen waarom hij niet zo geliefd was bij de andere vuurzonen, maar Ostraxia maakte een gebaar met zijn hand dat hij hem moest volgen. ''Duidelijk een onderwerp waar hij het niet graag over heeft. Ze wandelde op de draak af en Khaelen bekeek het beest eens goed. Het was lang, zeker 14 meter, met enorme vleugels, een lange staart en vier grote poten. Een megatops, wist Khaelen die er al enkele van de Koninklijke Drakenorde had gezien, alhoewel dat altijd van een grote afstand was geweest. Zijn dikke huid had een groene kleur met donkergroene vlekken. Toen de draak hem aankeek zag Khaelen z’n ogen die een mooie, gouden kleur hadden, hij zag ook dat het beest twee enorme hoorns had. Het dier opende zijn bek en geeuwde, duidelijk niet onder de indruk van Khaelen. Mijn goden, wat heeft hij grote tanden! ''“Dit is Gifklauw,” zei Ostraxia, de draak gromde. “Oh, ik besef dat ik je naam nog niet ken.” “Khaelen,” zei hij terwijl hij nog steeds verbaasd naar dit majestueuze beest keek. “Wel Khaelen, ons kamp is een beetje te ver om te wandelen dus spring maar achterop.” “Wacht, moet ik op dat beest klimmen, en daarna vliegen?” “Wat? Nog nooit gevlogen?” “Euh…nee.” “Agh, maak je niet druk,” zei hij terwijl hij op de draak zijn nek klopte, “Deze jongen doet niets.” “Zijn naam is Gifklauw.” “Pffff, ik kende iemand wiens draak Put Der Wanhoop heette.” “Eh…” Ostraxia sprong op de draak. Khaelen zuchtte en klom achter hem op het beest zijn rug. Toen Gifklauw zich klaar maakte om te vertrekken viel Khaelen bijna van zijn rug af en greep zich vast aan alles wat hij kon vinden, en dat was dus Ostraxia. Deze lachte en zei vriendelijk: “Je hoeft me niet vast te pakken, ik zal rustig vliegen.” Khaelen liet hem beschaamd los, maar hield zich toch nog stevig vast aan het zadel. Gifklauw zwaaide met zijn enorme vleugels en Khaelen zag dat ze omhoog gingen. Met enorme snelheid vlogen ze vooruit en Khaelen hield zich met al zijn kracht vast. Toen ze wat hoger waren vloog de draak minder hevig. Khaelen durfde even naar beneden kijken en wis niet wat te zeggen. Alles leek zo klein! Hij kon zo veel zien: bossen, dorpjes,…wat een prachtig zicht. ‘Ja, het is echt wonderbaarlijk hé?” zei Ostraxia. Khaelen kon alleen maar instemmend knikken. Toen ze eenmaal waren aangekomen liet Ostraxia zijn draak voorzicht landen. Hoewel het vliegen Khaelen beter was bevallen dan hij had verwacht, was hij toch blij dat hij terug op vaste bodem stond. Hij keek is goed rond. Hun kamp was op een grote, open plek in het bos naast een klein riviertje. Er stonden drie tentjes rond een kampvuurtje(blijkbaar hadden ze er al één voor hem opgezet). Naast het kamp lag nog een andere draak, deze was iets kleiner dan Gifklauw, ongeveer negen à tien meter, en had een goudgele kleur. Khaelen bekeek het beest is goed en kwam tot de conclusie dat dit zekerweten een andere soort was, zijn kop was veel groter, zijn lichaam minder lang en hij had slechts twee poten, zijn voorpoten waren vergroeid tot twee vleugels. Op zijn kop had hij enkele hoorns die zijn nek beschermde en zijn ogen waren hemelsblauw. “Dat is Zonnevlam,” zei Ostraxia “,de draak van Serad, mijn leerling. Een carnitops.” Uit de tent zag Khaelen inderdaad nog een vuurzoon komen, al was er iets speciaals aan hem. Zijn huid leek wel op die van een vuurzoon, maar de kleur van zijn huid was blank en leek menselijk. Zijn rosse haren waren ook veel korter dan een normale vuurzoon, maar zijn ogen daarentegen hadden wel een donkerpaarse kleur. ''Hij moet half mens zijn. ''Zijn kleren leken op die van Ostraxia, maar dan versierd met een groene kleur, het symbool van leerlingen. Alhoewel hij niet meer zo lang een leerling zou zijn, Khaelen schatte hem 16 à 17 jaar. “Jij moet Serad zijn?” vroeg Khaelen aan hem. De vuurzoon knikte. “Ik ben Khaelen.” “Aangenaam kennis te maken, Khaelen.” Ze schudden elkaars hand. ''Hij is precies niet echt een prater. “Sorry dat ik jullie onderbreek,” zei Ostraxia “,maar we hebben weinig tijd. We moeten Khaelen klaar maken voor zijn opdracht, we hebben maar een dagje tijd.” “Sorry, maar wat is mijn opdracht nu eigenlijk,?” vroeg Khaelen nog is. Ostraxia antwoordde heel gewoontjes: “Je moet een draak doden, das al.” *vorig hoofdstuk *volgend hoofdstuk Categorie:Alran Categorie:Alran: hoofdstukken Categorie:Woudpoot Categorie:Woudpoot: hoofdstukken Categorie:Hoofdstukken: per verhaal